Roku
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 6 character, '''Roku'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 10 CS character, see Genroku, for the Pop'n Music 12 Iroha CS song, see 鹿鳴館の怪人, and for the Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE song, see ロクブテ.'' - 18▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Hip Rock 3.5= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 12▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= - URA= - Long= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime= }} |caption = The wandering Hip Rock Samurai |birthplace = Japan Island |birthdate = June 9th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Cerulean |hobby = calligraphy/writing, iai |like = Traveling, dry sake |dislike = Principles of royalty, worldly desires |appearance1 = pop'n music 6 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9, pop'n music 12 いろは, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, うたっち, pop'n music portable, pop'n music portable 2, pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Hip Rock Hip Rock 2 Hip Rock 3 Hip Rock 4 曇天 (TV/Anime) Hip Rock 5 Hip Rock 3.5 火風陸空 |designer = shio (pop'n 6, pop'n 9, ADVENTURE, Lapistoria), ちひろく (Iroha), mayo (Sengoku Retsuden) }} Roku is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 6. Personality 剣と言の極致を究めんと世をさすらう憂国のヒップロックサムライ。 各地の街中に彼が書き残した書の収集家がいるほどの人気なんだよ。音即是言。言即是音。 侍魂持ていざ皆ならん時代の先行者。いえあ。 A patriotic Hip Rock Samurai wandering all over the world while mastering his sword and sayings. He's popular as a collector of the calligraphy that he writes around the city. The sound speaks now. The sound speaks now. He had a samurai soul before it was even cool. Yeah. Unlike some characters, Roku is mostly silent and stoic. He is described as a skilled Hip Rock Samurai with his own jeopardy in Japan. He seems to be stealthy and writes down what he sees, hears, or the places he's been in kanji. Roku always keeps his headphones on his neck. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Roku wields a cerulean diamond-shaped lapis. Character Information See Roku/Character Information. Appearance Hip Rock Roku appears with cerulean-colored hair that was formed into sharp and double-splitting sections. He wears a white robe with black sections, red headphones around his neck, black circle centered in his robe, and sandals. He wields a katana and a paintbrush tipped with black paint. He then has black piercings to his earlobe and the upper ears. In his 2P color palette, Roku's skin tone chnages to brown, and his eyes are colored dark green. Roku's hair color is fuchsia instead of cerulean, and his entire attire is colored turquoise. His headphones have a violet hue, also his sandals; Roku's obi remains identical. Although Roku receives his first 2P color palette, it could be temporarily seen, but rarely found. His mysterious 3P color palette presents that Roku's skin tone changes to an apricot color, and his eyes are colored deep plum. Roku's hair shifted to red instead of either cerulean or fuchsia. His entire robe is colored into a dark olive drab color and the round highlight is colored dark turquoise. His other highlights are colored forest green, and his sandals and headphones are colored violet. This palette is temporarily confirmed in Hip Rock 3.5 from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Hip Rock 2 Roku excels by wearing a black robe with black and red sections, and his headphones and sandals remain its colors. He accessorized himself with his red parasol and his hair was a little wax out. Roku's 2P color palette drastically altered his hues. The skin tone again changes to brown, but his eyes are light green and his hair is cream yellow. His robe is entirely white and was shaded light blue on the bottom. Roku's head set is colored platinum and blue; also, the parasol, black-blue obi, sandals, and katana share the blue color with the headset. In his URA color palette in Pop'n 11, Roku's skin tone reverts to an original color. His eyes are altered as simple black, while his hair is plain white. Roku's attire is entirely colored dark blue to white, and the parasol, sandals, birthmark, and headset share gray hues. His katana is also colored dark blue. Hip Rock 3 Roku's robe is much identical as Hip Rock, but consist of additional details. Roku accessorized himself with a purple and white spider-web-inspired kimono; however, his headphones, sword, and sandals changed to purple. His hair does not wax out, but raised crooked, after the wax was replaced. His 2P palette keeps on shading Roku's skin into brown, while his eyes, katana, and birthmark are colored simply yellow. His entire vestments are colored in light pink hues, and his sandals and hair share a platinum color. The beaded necklace remains it black color. Hip Rock 4 His robe was red and the sections were dark red. He dons a teal scarf that reaches his thighs, a white leg bracelet, black laces on his weight, and red sandals. His sword was red and his headphones remained the same as Hip Rock. His cerulean hair was cleansing into straight parts. Roku's 2P color palette tinted his hair and robe white, and his scarf is colored sky blue. His eye color and headphones are identical to his previous appearance. This is temporarily confirmed in 曇天 from Sengoku Retsuden. Hip Rock 5 Roku was evolved into Sengoku Retsuden as his robe turned yellow and black. He has purple sections, and purple sandals from Hip Rock 3. Part of his sword turned yellow and earrings were back in place to his ears. His hair was partly waxed out and one of the parts of the hair remained crooked. 火風陸空 Roku's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria is very analogous as his debut appearance, albeit that he has red makeup under his eyes, and two, white, vertical highlights on the right side of his hair. Cameos Roku rarely makes a few cameos in category icons, such as the Pop'n 6 category in Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the NET category in TUNE STREET. Roku also makes animation cameos in Pop'n Xmas's animation once, and Shinobianko's FEVER! animation. Both his category and animation cameos have numbers that are tied. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 9: 日本中をぶらぶら旅していつの間にか寒い国に来たみたい。 道中拾った傘をさしつつ雪見で一杯。粋だね！ He takes a trip to the Japanese inside, seeming to have come to the country cold on the way. He places the umbrella which picked up in a journey and drinks liquor while watching snow. COOL! Pop'n Music 12 Iroha: さすらいの旅路もふと気がつけば桜色。 花の香りに誘われて、花見で一杯。粋だね！ His middle of a journey is cerise. He is tempted into the fragrance of the flower and drinks liquor while watching a flower. COOL! Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE: ぶらりぶらりと旅是人生。道なき未知の途路の果て。 己が進んだ跡が道となるだけ。 He regards a trip as the life. The sign that he advanced to becomes the way. Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden: 戦国の旅路の夜に見たものは。あれは夢か幻か。月夜に一杯、粋だね！ What you see on the night of the journey of Sengoku. Full moonlit night, COOL! Hip Rock 3.5: 日本島を巡る憂国のヒップロック侍。 世の柵・滞リ・蟠リ・憤リを、斬る斬るキル！ Hip Rock samurai of patriotism over the Japanese island. The world's fence-hitch-grudge-wrath, and kill kill kill! Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 腕も口も筆も立つサムライ。 日本島を諸国見聞ぶらぶらといつの間にやラピストリア。 世界は広くておもしれェな！とマイペースに満喫してるみたい。 The samurai stands for his brush for arm and mouth. He did hang out with the countries that experience Japan Island and Lapistoria. The world is wide and heavy! And I think I have to enjoy your own pace. NET Self Etymology -The name is translated as "six" in Japanese, relating to Pop'n Music 6's release and the birthmark on his chest. Roku's name is changed to in Pop'n Music Mobile, to be pronounced closely to his original Japanese name. Trivia *Roku's hobby, iai, is the art of quickly drawing one's sword, slicing down their opponent, and sheathing it immediately afterwards. *In Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, Roku's 2P palette of Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE bears some colors to Gintoki Sakata from Gin Tama, which is an anime license. *When taking his robe off, Roku is seen having a panda tattoo on his whole back, as of his regular WIN animation in Pop'n Music 6. **Roku's WIN animation from his debut makes a cameo in the beginning of Amamo's video in GUITAR FREAKS 9thMIX and drummania 8thMIX. *Roku's birthdate is identical to Castle's. **The month of June represents Roku's name and Pop'n Music 6's release, while the ninth day represents his second appearance of Pop'n Music 9. The birthdate also forms his name as "ro" (6) and "ku" (9). *Roku is one of the several characters who have number etymologies for their names. **Uno, from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! and the Miracle 4, is the number 1. **Anne, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the Magical 4, is the number 1. **One, from Sunny Park, has the same number. **2st, from Pop'n Music 10 and the Miracle 4, is the number 2. **Nbiri, from the Magical 4, is the number 2. She will later make a debut probably in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. **Waka-san, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the Miracle 4, is the number 3. **San, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and the Magical 4 is the number 3. **Force, from Pop'n Music 9 and the Miracle 4, is the number 4. **Quattro, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and the Magical 4, is the number 4. **Yon, from Iroha, is the number 4 in Japanese translation. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 5. **Roku, from Pop'n Music 6, is the number 6. **Nana, from Pop'n Music 7, is the number 7. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 7. *According to shio, Roku's name was coined by pop'n music director saito. *Roku shares the cerulean diamond lapis with Takuto, Yuzuru, and Wolfgang. *Roku's 2P palette from pop'n 6 was not used frequently; his icon from the same pop'n 6 palette is the hardest to find in the Rankings Lists in a few official game sites. *On his JAEPO portrait for Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Roku's eyes are velvet instead of red, if you zoom closely. *Ryuta, San, and Yuzuru make cameos on Roku's FEVER! Win animation in an update on Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Gallery Proceed to Roku/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 6